Kazuhiko Ishiyama
Kazuhiko Ishiyama is a shinobi hailing from Kuogakure's Ishiyama Clan. He is the son of the Ishiyama Clan's current leader, and is set to succeed him soon. He has made several contributions to the Ishiyama Clan, and strives to do his best. He considers Seiji Morioka, the son of the current Morioka Clan leader, as his personal rival. Appearance Kazuhiko is a tall young man of muscular build, with tanned skin, dark brown hair, and emerald green eyes. His hair is quite long, almost reaching to his waist. He wears a sleeveless, green & black shirt just reaching his pectorals, and baggy, green pants tucked into black boots. with a dark green cloth tied around his waist. Personality Despite his wild appearance, Kazuhiko is a refined gentleman. He is polite to everyone he meets, except threats to his clan or village. He holds himself highly as the son of the Ishiyama Clan's current leader, and confines himself to a strict training regiment in order to better himself physically and advance his techniques. He cares deeply about his comrades, especially his rival, Seiji Morioka. Background Kazuhiko was born as the first child, and only son, of the Ishiyama Clan's current leader. As heir to leadership, he practiced heavily to advance his clan and its techniques. He was sheltered from the outside world until he entered Kumo's Ninja Academy, where he was praised by his teachers for his incredible skill. It was here that he met the son of the Morioka Clan leader, Seiji Morioka. The two fought the first time they met, and Kazuhiko won easily. From that day forth, the two became personal rivals, and fought each other all the way to the Chunin Exams. By then, Seiji had reached Kazuhiko's level of skill. Both genin skipped the chunin rank and were promoted to jōnin, and they have since traveled the world in order to hone their skills, battling new opponents, and each other, along the way. Abilities Kazuhiko is a prodigy, and was capable of using powerful techniques at a young age. He mostly relies on the Ishiyama Clan's techniques, all of which he has mastered and has continued to advance. Nature Tranformation Kazuhiko was born with an affinity to Lightning Release, and, as such, mainly uses Lightning Release techniques. He also taught himself to use Wind Release and Water Release techniques. Ishiyama Clan Techniques Kazuhiko has mastered and advanced the Ishiyama Clan's techniques, especially the Nervous Fist, Finger Nerve Spark, and Thunder Incarnate Mode. He created the Thunder Incarnate Mode himself. Nervous Fist The Nervous Fist is a fighting-style exclusive to the Ishiyama Clan. It relies on precise finger strikes, attacking the target's nervous system by creating painful sensations, scrambling nervous impulses, or shutting it off altogether. Finger Nerve Spark The Finger Nerve Spark is a staple technique for the Ishiyama Clan. This technique involves sending impulses of lightning into the target's nervous system through the user's fingers, causing a number of adverse effects. This technique can cause the target to feel a certain sensation, usually mild to severe pain, but the chosen sensation can span from being scratched by a cat to being set on fire. It can also disorient the terget's nervous system, or even shut it off altogether, essentially killing the target. Kazuhiko Ishiyama has advanced the technique further, allowing him to unleashes bolts of lightning from his hands. Thunder Incarnate Mode The Thunder Incarnate Mode is the Ishiyama Clan's most powerful technique. Kazuhiko actaully created the technique some time between his Ninja Academy graduation and the Chunin Exams, and he used it during the combat phase of the Chunin Exams. This technique transforms Kazuhiko's body into lightning itself, turning him into a humanoid, purple being with crackling white eyes. This form allows him to travel at insane speeds, fly, and even switch between a solid and plasma-like state; he can attack and phase through enemy attacks almost simultaneously. Category:Candidates for Deletion